Staying The Same
by Fiallah
Summary: Vincent screwed up, he can't deny it when he's laying in the hospital after being hit by a car. He screwed up so badly he's surprised when he find that at least one person still cares about him. Orlando x Vincent, minor Jonny x Vincent. Rating might go up


Well, we could say that Vincnt was horribly injured in the Catherine Bad Ending. So cliche but who cares? I don't- I don't even care! _**(I care immensely)**_

* * *

Vincent didn't care about the injuries, in fact he was disappointed to see that they didn't kill him. Maybe if he died, he would have a chance to see Catherine again, but hell was about suffering, not finding that succubus that messed up your life up and still fell in love with at the same time.

Vincent never thought his life could be fucked up so badly in the span of a week and two days; his girlfriend of five years dumped him because of cheating and how much of a weak willed jackass he is. Catherine fucked him over, making him doubt his sanity and self worth and making him end up in a hospital. And for some reason she chose her, a woman whose existence was to sleep with and kill of men, over someone like Katherine. He was a piece of shit, only now did he realize how much of a disgusting human being he is.

Why isn't he dead?

He groaned, light peering through the darkness as he opened his eyes, he heard synchronized beeping, slowly making him realize just how bad he got it. Maybe it was from a nearby patient? God he hopes so. His body ached all over, though it was a dull pain brought on by pain killers he was probably shot up with. It hurt more so in his chest and abdomen, a collapsed lung? Concussion? Both?

Vincent looked around as far his eyes could twist about in their sockets. A typical hospital, filled with white dullness. He blinked, keeping still as the slightest movement sent a jolt of pain through his body, he rolled his eyes, taking in the setting, seeing if anyone was around to see that he was awake. There was pressure on his hand, it wasn't painful or anything, it was warm, and held onto him just tight enough not to cause him any pain. It was a comforting gesture, but who was doing it?

He looked over slightly, and to his surprise saw Orlando sitting next to him, his hat for once off of his head, his head was bowed showing his receding hair line he tried so hard to hide, looking at their conjoined hands/ Vincent wanted to say something to let him know he was awake.

But then Orlando cracked a smile, running his thumb along his knuckles, and chuckled, "Oh man, you got messed up." He said quietly, sparing the usual cuss word, "How many days has it been, three?" At this point Vincent decided to keep quiet, seeing what Orlando was gonna say, even if it wasn't the best idea.

"All of this for a dream? You can be a dumb ass sometimes." Guess he spoke to soon, "I guess it was just about you, can't blame ya, you're life isn't the greatest. Then again, neither is mine." He frowned, "In fact I don't know how'd it go if you did die, I..." he stopped, as if to think, "It'd be lonley for me, I guess, these past few days I felt so alone. At work, at the bar, I never thought I'd feel like that... without you around... but I didn't help much, why do I expect you to think of me?" He frowned, at a loss of words as he pondered what else he could say. As far as Vincent could tell Orlando didn't notice that he was awake, but why was he saying any of this at all?

Vincent's thoughts were cut off, and he quickly closed his eyes when Orlando began to talk again. "But... then I remember I'm still here because of you. The dreams, I knew that was you, I knew it from the moment I saw that sheep wearing your shirt."

Vincent blinked, so that's what he looked like as a sheep? He just assumed everyone saw him as a sheep with boxers.

"You were there, you kept talking to me, encouraging me. Not just me but everyone, just like when we were kids." Orlando bit his lip, letting out a shaky sigh as he gave his hand a tight squeeze, "Just like old times, you kept me going. You always do...But I'm just talking to myself. I bet I sound pretty stupid right now, huh?" He smiled for a moment, "I really hope you can hear me, why else would I be saying all this? I don't think I could ever tell you this if you were awake. I guess it's for the best that you don't. Last thing you would want is a relationship, let alone with a guy like me. Two negatives don't make a possitive, right?"

Vincent kept his eyes shut, just incase Orlando would look over at him, he wanted to hear what else he had to say.

"Vincent, I... guess, if I... damnit Vince... just wake up." His hand was empty and he heard him get up from his seat and shift the chair a bit closer towards him, "Please, Vincent... I don't want to think about life without you... I love you."

"Mr. Haddick, visiting hours are over." A woman- probably a nurse said in a soft voice. He heard Orlando sigh.

"Well, I hope you'll be awake tomorrow." He heard Orlando get up, but then there was a soft, warm pressure on his forehead. It took a few moments to register that Orlando had kissed him, the spot his lips touched on his forehead tingled. He heard Orlando get up and his footsteps get further and further away from him, he wanted to call out for him, but by the time he could so much as groan he was out of ear shot.

Vincent relaxed before he could cause anymore tension on himself, and he looked at the ceiling. Thinking about what Orlando said. He loved him, is that it? Was it a brotherly love? Or was it the love he felt for Catherine? Whatever it may be, Vincent felt an odd sense of comfort in his words, that someone still cared about him. He knew he screwed up so badly that he thought everyone hated him now. Felt repulsion that he was still alive after putting himself, Katherine, and his friends through all of that, but for once he was happy about being wrong. He felt his lips curve upwards into a smile as he played Orlando's words in his head. _'So he loves me, is that right?'_ He thought, _'Hmm, maybe it could happen, definitely not now though.'_ He thought about what it'd be like if he and Orlando would be together. They'd probably act like the same idiots they do now, nothing to out there. Pretty much nothing would change.

Nothing would change.

Vincent didn't even notice how big his grin had gotten, it's the thing he wanted this whole time.

* * *

Shit I'm just gonna continue this because fuck it. This is so cliche but no one else was gonna write about these two assholes


End file.
